Ursus
Ursus the Mighty is a massive beast and the first ever raid boss in Maplestory. Story Masarayu was a man who had everything, his fortunes matched those of Gold Richie, and he had nothing to fear. Then one day, he heard about Ursus, a beast who displayed the very power and anger of nature itself. Ursus cared not for wealth nor riches, and his sheer power made Masarayu dub him "The Mighty". A bounty was put on Ursus's head, and now heroes and adventurers line up to fight him in droves. Battle Overview Ursus is the first ever raid boss in Maplestory, and this means that his fight isn't anything like what you've experienced before. After completing the prequests from the notifier on the left side of the screen, you can head to Ursus at any time through the Dimensional Mirror in towns, or via the Boss Tab. * You can fight Ursus with 1-18 people, separated into up to 3 parties of 6 players each. * All skills except for 5th Job skills can be used in the battle. However, passive boosts (such as Boost Nodes) will still apply. * Your group gets 80 shared lives; once they run out, the run is over. You can use up to 20 potions per life. * Ursus has an individual ranking system for each player. In increasing order, you can earn E, D, C, B, A, S, SS, and SSS ranks upon the end of the fight. Your rank is based on a number of factors including damage dealt, revives, time taken, deaths etc.... Higher ranks come with higher rewards. * Ursus has no time limit, but if you take too long to kill him you will automatically be assigned the lowest rank. * Ursus drops no items, instead you are awarded items based on your rank during the fight. * Ursus has an entry limit of 3 entries per account per day. *During 9-11pm UTC, you will earn double the mesos after defeating Ursus. Rewards Players are awarded a variety of body parts from Ursus depending on their rank during the fight. They can redeem these with Aisha for a variety of items, including Clean Slate Scroll 10%, Spell Traces, damage skins, chairs, and temporary Cash Shop gear. You can also obtain a number of medals and titles through fighting Ursus. You may also talk to Jawad to claim any medals, Soul Shards, or a special title. Aisha's Shop See Aisha. Medals Ursus Defeater *'Requirement:' Defeat Ursus 1 time Ursus Defeater King *'Requirement:' Defeat Ursus 10 times One who has godly control *'Requirement:' Defeat Ursus 1 time without getting eaten, grabbed, or trapped and with SSS rank The Will to Survive *'Requirement:' Attempt Ursus 100 times, regardless of success or failure Ursus SSS Procurer *'Requirement:' Defeat Ursus 1 time with SSS rank Ursus SSS Collector *'Requirement:' Defeat Ursus 10 times with SSS rank Ursus SSS Super Collector *'Requirement:' Defeat Ursus 30 times with SSS rank Ursus Mouth Wash *'Requirement:' Get eaten by Ursus 100 times Ursus Handgrip *'Requirement:' Get grabbed by Ursus 100 times Master of Assists *'Requirement:' Assist/rescue/revive other players a total of 999 times during Ursus Monster Gallery File:Artwork Ursus (Soul Collector 1).png|Ursus Soul Collector artwork Grrrr! File:Artwork Ursus (Soul Collector 2).png|Ursus Soul Collector artwork (all souls added) Zzz... Zzzz... Artwork Ursus (Boss Queue).png|Ursus Boss Queue artwork Trivia * In KMS, Ursus is referred to as "Destruction King Ursus". * You can attack each of Ursus's body parts independently, and if you deal enough damage you can temporarily disable some of his attacks. Category:Major Bosses